1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communication networks. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to analyzing a communication between a caller and an agent to determine compliance quality of the agent in a communications network.
2. Background Information
Typically, when a customer is interested in purchasing a product and/or subscribing to a service provided by a communications network, the customer calls a customer service call center to speak with a customer service agent to inquire about and/or obtain the desired product and/or service. Customer service agents are instructed and trained to follow certain guidelines when communicating with the customers, including being required to communicate mandated disclosure statements in certain communications. For example, a customer service agent may be required to recite certain disclaimer language when an offer for sale is made or when a sales transaction is finalized.